RolePlay
by Fatalinie Blanchet
Summary: Draco and Hermione enlist the help of Harry in order to play out one of their secret fantasies. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I've had this story in my head for a while and only recently did I sit down and actually write it! I hope you guys enjoy it! Now, this hasn't been edited by anyone other than myself, so if I missed anything, feel free to tell me and I'll fix it up!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" Hermione screeched, a shiver running down her spine. "You're joking, right? You can't be serious! You aren't serious, I _refuse_ to let you be serious, I—" Hermione was abruptly cut off my Harry's voice.

"Listen to me! This is the perfect opportunity to teach Death Eaters that muggleborns aren't inferior! It's either this or have him locked in Azkaban where he'll simply rot away with a smug look on his face. This way we'll return all the pain and suffering he's bestowed on us!" Harry whispered urgently to her.

"But I don't understand, what exactly am I supposed to do? You know how I'm against unfair treatment. I can't even stand elves being enslaved, how is owning a wizard even better?" Hermione argued back, playing along with the delectable situation Harry had presented her.

"Don't think of it as owning a wizard… it is Malfoy we're talking about. Think of it as punishing a nasty Death Eater like he deserves. That's how the Ministry has worded it. 'Take part in your community, adopt a Death Eater.' What better way to get back at that lying, insulting bastard than have him 'adopted' by a_ 'filthy, dirty, mudblood'_, as quoted by Malfoy himself?"

"No no no no no! I won't do it! I admit to hating him a hell of a lot, but how is enslaving him any better than what Voldemort was trying to do? Except this time it's the Death Eaters who've fallen victim to the muggleborns!" Hermione whispered angrily back. "This is a stupid idea. Lock Malfoy's sorry ass back in Azkaban and be done with it! I'm happy now, I don't want him ruining my life anymore!"

"No! He dug his grave, now it's his time to lie in it! He spent the last four months in 'custody' of another muggleborn, but unfortunately the man's abuse rose to levels too high for the Ministry to continue looking over. So, what better than have him work for you instead? Please Hermione, let's just test it out for a little while, and if it just doesn't work out, we'll put him somewhere else! Just a little while?" Harry begged.

"Ugh! I know what this is! Adoption? Ha! Is that what you're calling it nowadays? Sorry, but no! The correct term would be _slavery_!" She huffed as she sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. "Yes! The Simpsons! I love this show!" _Good job, Hermione!_ She whispered to herself, trying her best to sound as if the idea wasn't getting to her. In reality, Malfoy as a slave was somewhat…appealing.

"You aren't listening!" Harry yelled, grabbing the remote from Hermione and turning the power off. Just give it a try! I promise to give you whatever you want while he stays with you! I'll buy you the new edition of _Hogwarts: A History_! I know how much you want it! I'll get it for you, along with every other book you want! Please!"

Hermione stopped trying to get the remote back. She sat back, pretending to debate with herself on whether or not to give in to Harry's pleas. _Imagine the look on Malfoy's face when he sees his new 'master'! _The evil part of Hermione whispered enticingly in her ear. _Mmmm…master. I can get used to that,_ she thought, an image of Draco Malfoy on his knees in submission. She licked her lips.

"Oh God! Do I want to know what the hell you're thinking about?" Harry asked in disgust. Hermione turned and grinned seductively.

"Do you want to stay sane? 'Cause if so, I'd advise you keep you're darling mind away from contemplating what's going on in my mind at this very moment!" She giggled out.

"Ugh! Stop! I liked it better when you were interested in studying potions rather than sex positions!" Harry groaned, falling back onto the couch and covering his eyes.

"Oh Harry! You just have to hear about this new one I've discovered! You bend backwards and the guy—" Hermione began, making something up from the top of her mind.

"So you'll do it?" Harry asked, his eyes glittering as he abruptly changed the subject.

"The sex-position? Yeah, I'll try it tonight," Hermione replied, giggling.

"Uh, yeah you do that. But what about the infamous Draco Malfoy? Does the image of him tied naked to your bed appeal to you?" he joked.

"Hmm… Yes, that'll do quite nicely." She agreed as she stood up to make herself some chocolate milk. Another image of just how sexy Malfoy was flashed through Hermione's mind. Her mind quickly worked out the calculations.

Draco Malfoy + herself + bed + handcuffs Crazy mind-blowing sex. Who could resist that temptation?

"You're serious? You'll give it a try?"

"Sure, why not? What do I have to lose?" Harry snickered at the comment, causing a blush to spread across her cheeks.

"Harry!" Hermione giggled out embarrassingly and hit him lightly on the arm. He held up his hands in an act of surrender, backing away slowly. "You should know I lost that along time ago!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it! At the present moment sex is what's on my mind. Hmm… where's Ginny when you need her?" he asked me, huffing in fake anger. "Well, since you've agreed, I'll have Malfoy here in an hour! See you soon!" He said as he apparated to his house.

It was almost time! Hermione jumped up nervously and ran to the bathroom to change into the suitable clothing. She had gone shopping with Ginny a couple weeks ago with the sole purpose of getting an outfit that fit the occasion. And the one they'd chosen was gorgeous.

Slipping on the sexy lingerie she was proud to have picked out herself, she admired her body in the full-length mirror. Hermione set her shoulders back and admired her petite stature of 5'2". More images of her and her 'slave' flooded her mind, causing her to shiver at the perfection of their bodies molded together. Her signature ratty hair had calmed over the years to sleek chocolate waves that tumbled over her shoulders. Other than the four-inch scar that rested on her hip, her skin was smooth and flawless. She lifted her hand and let her fingers lightly touch the length of the scar, reminiscing back to when she got it. During her seventh year at Hogwarts, amidst the final war that had brought upon Voldemort's destruction, a Death Eater had knifed her. They were such…_darling_ people, weren't they?

Jumping at the sound of Harry apparating into the room, Hermione quickly pulled on the black skirt and lace shirt that matched her outfit. A small spell later, her makeup was applied and she looked stunning. Even the mirror complimented her.

"Oh, Hermione!" Harry hollered from the other room. "It seems Santa left a present on your bed!" Hermione grinned and took a deep breath before making her way out of the bathroom.

"Oh really? And did he bring what I asked for?" She asked saucily.

"Hmmm… did you ask for a half-naked Ferret?"

"Yes! That was on the top of my list!" Hermione did her best to conceal her grin as Harry ushered her forth into the bedroom that she shared with her… 'slave'.

Before she opened the door, Hermione turned around and pulled Harry close to her, wrapping her arms around his body in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much. This means a lot to both of us," she whispered in his ear and gave him a small brotherly kiss on the cheek. Harry nodded and grinned.

"Don't tire him out too much! He has my bachelor's party to attend in a couple days! I want him fully rejuvenated by then, okay 'Mione?" Hermione laughed nervously. After leaning down and kissing her on the forehead, Harry gently pushed her towards the door. "No wonder you guys are so perfect together! I never knew you were this kinky! Enjoy him!" And then he was gone.

Taking another deep breath, Hermione walked into the room. She gasped as her eyes gazed upon the candles that were magically suspended in the air, creating a dim and romantic atmosphere. The smell of Lavender sifted through the air and she let her senses soak in the beauty of her surroundings.

Then her eyes finally found what she had been searching for. The sexy body of none other than Draco Malfoy. Clad in a torn dress robe, his wrists securely tied to the posts of the bed. Her eyes traveled up his muscled physique, taking in the beauty of his pale skin, dominate height, and glittering eyes. As hard as she tried to keep herself from grinning, a smile erupted on her face as he winked provocatively at her. Using her quick brain, she covered it up with some fake coughs, trying to get her giddiness under control. Luckily, Draco was able to do it for her.

"Granger, you fucking, disgusting, little, _mudblood._ What the hell do you think you're doing imprisoning a pureblood such as myself?" Draco growled, donning the smirk and death glare that used to leave Hermione cold in her tracks. But, oh no! Not anymore. His husky voice and bold gaze only heated her blood further. With an evil smirk she learned from Draco himself, Hermione closed the distance between herself and the bed.

"Who would've thought? The King of conceited gits tied in a submissive position to Hermione Know-It-All Granger's bed. Ironic, eh? Hmm… what should I do with you?" Hermione asked herself thoughtfully. A couple moments later, a mischievous grin replaced her fake frown. "I know! I think that the only way for you to be redeemed for all your _sinful_ actions is for you to be _punished_. And who better than Draco Malfoy's primary victim to carry it out?" She said, giggling.

"Well baby, you've just met your match," she whispered as she climbed up onto the King size bed. Hermione crawled on her hands and knees until she reached Draco's side, the muscles in her body moving like a cat. Meeting Draco's eyes, she straddled his hips, grinding herself against him. His eyes shut and a deep moan escaped his parted lips. His arms began pulling at the bindings on his wrists, doing his best to break free of the ropes that kept him from touching her.

"Tsk tsk, slave boy, I'm not through with you yet," she whispered as she slowly pressed he length of her body against his. Reaching out, she covered his wrists with her hands, keeping him in place as she brought her lips next to his. _I want to hear you moaning baby_, Hermione whispered to herself, tracing his lips with the tip of her tongue. Instead of a moan, Hermione gained an animalistic growl as Draco lifted his head and attacked her mouth with his own.

Moments later, Hermione let go of Draco's wrists and let her hands slide down the length of his body, moving between then as she struggled to undo his robes. Just as she predicted, underneath was nothing but the smooth skin she wished to devour. As her hands thoroughly inspected his body, their tongues dueled in a battle of dominance and submission, leaving them fiery and breathless.

Neither paid attention to Draco's hands as they broke through the purposely-weak bindings and wrapped around Hermione. Positions were immediately switched as Draco used his superior strength to flip her onto her back. She wiggled her body to find a comfortable position, resulting with Draco lying between her spread legs.

Back arching, Hermione moaned in ecstasy as Draco kissed and licked his way down her neck, his lips igniting her skin. Before she could lose herself in the moment, Hermione fought back for the dominant roll, shoving Draco away and flipping him onto his back once again. Grinning wickedly, she bit down lightly on his neck, marking her property.

"You're mine," she growled, claiming his mouth with her teeth and tongue. As she broke her lips away from his, she made her way down his neck and chest, tasting and placing small kisses in a scattered design. As her tongue swiveled around his navel, Hermione couldn't help but smile as his head fell back with a moan.

"I want you to look at me," she whispered to him. He nodded and his lust-filled eyes met hers. "Remember my name slave, you'll be screaming it later," Hermione growled, and then continued her exploration of Draco Malfoy's body.

The night continued with screams and moans of passion, all sense of time and reality swept away as Hermione and Draco thoroughly worshiped each other, body and soul. As the sun began to rise early the next morning, the couple curled around each other and fell asleep.

"Well that was fun!" Draco said as leaned down to give Hermione a chaste kiss. She stretched and rested her head on his chest, grinning.

"Yeah, I definitely agree! I'd say it competes with the teacher-student punishment scenario for the number one role-play of the year," Hermione said. Draco wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lightly on the lips. Before she could do anything, Draco had flipped her onto her back, her wrists captured above her head by his left hand. As his other hand traveled down her body, he depended the kiss.

"Next time, you'll be the slave," he whispered, and once again the couple found themselves canceling all plans for the day in order to indulge in each other's company.

* * *

-**Fatalinie Blanchet**

I hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! Please please please review! If you guys want, I have the idea for a prequel (the teacher/student detention role-play) so if you guys are interested and I get enough reviews I'll start writing it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
